fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern Rider
The Wyvern Rider (known as Dragon Knight in the Japanese versions and Dracoknight in the English version of Radiant Dawn and Shadow Dragon), is a Class of soldiers mounted on Wyverns, and hence are analogous to Pegasus Knights. Wyvern Riders typically have more HP, Strength, and Defense than Pegasus Knights, while the latter has more Skill, Speed, and Resistance. Flying classes like the Wyvern Rider are weak against Bows and Wind Anima Magic (although for Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn this is changed to Thunder magic and they are no longer weak to bows). In most titles, Wyvern Riders are weak against dragon-slaying weapons, such as the Wyrmslayer. In Game Combat Wyvern Riders are units that excel in high movement. They usually have the ability to fight very well against regular units, but suffer from having easily exploitable weaknesses. It is common to charge Wyvern Riders forward, into areas where there are few bow or magic users, or hold them back when bow users are abundant. However, this weakness can be nullified by the lote's Shield, the Delphi Shield or the Fili Shield, which all prevent extra damage from archers. In addition, these three shields can account for a Wyvern Rider's weakness to magical spells such as Aircalibur. In WiFi battles (not the link arena), Wyvern Riders (Dracoknights) are occasionally used. They have enough defense to survive being attacked by a brave sword-wielding Swordmaster. However, they can still be killed one-on-one by a Berserker. The reason Dracoknights are used, despite this weakness, is because of their unparalleled movement. 10 base movement (12 with the boots), with no terrain hindrance, gives them the best scouting ability of any unit (tied with Falcon Knights). However, because they are weak to bows, a squad is usually limited to one Dracoknight only. Several tactics rely on the Dracoknight's ability to scout further than any other unit. Their weakness to Berserkers is usually avoided by actively scouting a Berserker and killing it preemptively. Promotion Typically, Wyvern Riders promote into Wyvern Lords. In the Akaneia series, Dracoknights are promoted Pegasus Knights already, so they cannot be promoted further. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, they can alternatively promote into Wyvern Knights. In Radiant Dawn, they can promote further into Dragonlords. In Awakening, they can also promote to the unique Griffon Riders, which are faster and more skilled than Wyvern Lords (more frequent criticals and double attacks), but have less strength and defense. Maximum Stats Shadow Dragon *HP: 60 *Str: 26 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 26 *Spd: 23 *Lck: 30 *Def: 30 *Res: 21 *Lance: A, Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 28 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 24 *Spd: 24 *Lck: 29 *Def: 30 *Res: 20 *Axe: A *Fates *HP:40 *Str:22 *Mag:17 *Skl:21 *Spd:20 *Lck:19 *Def:24 *Res:15 *Axe: B Notable Wyvern Riders Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Minerva - The Princess of Medon. *Michalis - The Prince of Medon and brother of Minerva and Maria. Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Rumel Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *Papilion - A Dragon Knight of Thracia. *Altena - Daughter of Prince Quan of Leonster and Ethlyn and the sister of Leif. Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *Milady - The elder sister of Zeiss, a renowned captain in Bern's army, and loyal to Princess Guinivere. *Zeiss - The younger brother of Milady. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Heath - An honorable knight who deserted the army of Bern. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Cormag - A proud knight who admires his brother, an Imperial General of Grado. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Jill - A girl from Daein, who is the daughter of Shiharam. Fire Emblem: Awakening *Cherche - The former vassal of Virion's from Valm. *Gerome - Cherche's son from the future. Fire Emblem Fates *Belka - A Nohrian soldier under Camilla's command. *Lutz - Arthur's son Gallery File:Dragonknight female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Wyvern Rider class from Awakening. File:Dragonknight male 1.jpg|The first set of concept artwork featuring the male variant of the Wyvern Rider class from Awakening. File:Dragonknight male 2.jpg|The second set of concept artwork featuring the male variant of the Wyvern Rider class from Awakening. File:dragonknightmount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Wyvern Rider mount from Awakening. File:DragonKnightTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Dragon Knight, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:DragonKnightTCG2.jpg|A Level 10 generic Dragon Knight, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:DracoknightDS.png|Generic CG portrait of the Dracoknight class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningWyvernRiderPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Wyvern Rider class from Awakening. File:Raffin battle (Dragon).png|Raffin as a Dragon Knight in TearRing Saga. File:Frau battle (dragknight).png|Frau as a Dragon Knight in TearRing Saga. File:FE6 Wyvern Rider Critical.gif|Animation of Miledy, a Wyvern Rider from Binding Blade, performing a critical hit. File:FE9 Wyvern Rider (Jill).png|Jill as a Wyvern Rider in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Dracoknight (Jill).png|Jill as a Dracoknight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Wyvern Rider (Cherche).png|Cherche as a Wyvern Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Rider (Gerome).png|Gerome as a Wyvern Rider in Awakening. File:FE1 Dracoknight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Dragon Knight class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE3 Dracoknight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Dragon Knight class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Dragknight.gif|Map sprite of the Dragon Knight class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE8 Wyvern Rider Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Wyvern Rider class from the GBA titles. File:FEDS Dracoknight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Dracoknight class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Dracoknight FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Dracoknight class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Cherche Wyvern Rider Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Cherche as a Wyvern Rider in Awakening.